New Beginnings
by Arianator
Summary: Rocky just moved to Chicago for some unknown reason. She tries to start a new life with no one knowing her past. What happens when someone from her past shows up? What will she do? How will she handle it? Will she tell her new friends or keep it as a secret? Partner in writing Rocky9870!


**Arianator: I'm so very happy to be doing this story with one of the most amazing,talented writers I know. I wrote this story with Rocky9870. Anywyas I'm glad to finally share with everyone who is reading this. I plan to write a story of my own but I don't have time to so it's better with someone else. We plan on updating every Monday since that's the day were mostly not busy. I hope you enjoy this love story we came up with. Please share with friends and enjoy!**

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I just moved to Chicago from New York. I don't like talking about why I moved because if I do I might cry until my tears are all dried up. My name is Rocky Blue and I am sixteen years old. My brother is named Ty Blue. He's seventeen. Your probably think that I should be sad that I'm moving but I'm actually happy. Just to many bad things has happened and I'm ready to just start over. A new beginning. We just got off the plane and was on our way to our new apartment.

"Are you guys ready to start at your new school tomorrow?" My dad asked my brother and I.

"No, I liked it at my old school." Ty said madly. He understands why we were moving but that doesn't mean he liked it.

"I'm sorry Ty." I say to my brother sadly.

"It's not your fault." Ty states back. As we made it to our new apartment I looked at the places we passed by. We passed by a high school which i guess were going to, a pizza place, and the Shake it up Chicago studio's. I wish I was here earlier so I could have addition. I love to dance. It just takes my mind off things for a while.

"Ty, I'm sorry your having a hard time with this but it's for the best." My mom says. It's been hard for everyone. I never pictured that this would happen to me. My dad had to beg his boss to let him work at the hospital here. We just parked our car in the parking lot by our apartment building.

Kids, this is where we are going to be living." MY dad says. It was just like any other apartment building. Tall and had about five floors. We started unloading our things into the apartment. We lived on floor four apartment number fourteen. After I got the last of my thing I put them in my new room.

"Mom, do you need any help with the other boxes?" I asked.

"No I'm goof. Go explore the city but stay close by and be careful. Keep your phone with you at all times." My mom answered sweetly.

"Thanks mom." I said. I had about thirty dollars in my purse so I didn't need any money or anything else. "I will be back soon to unpack."

"Okay, see you soon." She gave e a kiss on the cheek and started to unpack.

* * *

After exploring the city and visiting a few places I went to Crusty's, a place I saw on the way home. That sounds weird. Calling this place my home. After I ordered my pizza I pulled out a book from my bags. It was the third book in the hunger games series. I love this book. I could read it all day. My pizza was given to me so I put my book aside and started eating.

"So you like the hunger games books?" Acute guy asked me.

"Yea, have you read any of them? I asked.

"Only the first two. Hi, I'm Logan." Logan says giving me his hand to shake. I shock his hand.

"Hi, I'm Rocky."

"Are you new here."

"Yes I just moved here today. I'm from New York." Then a red headed girl walked over to us.

"Is he bothering you?" She asked.

"No he's fine." I said slowly. Is she his girlfriend? Are you guys dating?"

"Ew, no. I'm his step sister, Cece. Sorry about my brother." She says.

"I didn't do anything." Logan said.

"You were flirting with her she's clearly not interested." Cece states. "Anyways what's your name?"

"Rocky."

"Cool, I like it. Where do you live?"

"I live about two blocks down in those apartments."

"really? So do I. What floor?" Cece asked.

"Floor four apartment number fourteen."

"That's right under me. Were going to be great friends."'

"Cool, well I have to go home and unpack."

"We will see you at school tomorrow."

* * *

It was the first day of school and I thought I would be excited but I'm not. I mean starting at a new school and moving isn't going to change anything that happened to me three months ago. It'd won't make me feel any different but I'm just glad that I moved and had a chance to finally be happy. If I don't start leaving I was going to be late for school so I got my bag and walked into the living room.

"Ready for your first day of school?" My brother asked.

"If I said no it wouldn't make a difference." I say " I'm walking to school today." I opened the door to surprisingly see Logan.

"Who is he?" Ty questioned.

"He's a guy I met yesterday at Crusty's. Ty this is Logan, Logan this is Ty." I say as my brother gave him a weird glare.

"I didn't mean to surprise you but I don't have your number so I decided to just stop by." Logan says.

"It's fine. I was just leaving for school. Ty I will see you later." I say.

"You don't need me to drive you?" Ty asked looking at Logan.

"No, I said I was walking and I can take care of myself. Remember new beginnings." I said shutting the door behind me.

"So you need a walking buddy?" Logan asked and I didn't want to go to school not knowing anyone.

"Sure, why not." I said and we started walking our way to school.

"I wanted to say sorry about yesterday. My sister likes to make my life hell."

"It's okay. She sounds um nice."

"She's mean. Every time i try to talk to a pretty girl she tries to mess it all up." He thinks I'm pretty? So sweet.

"You were doing pretty good until she showed up."

"Thanks so enough about me and my life. What about you? Why did you move here?"

"Well Ty is my brother and we moved here because my dad's job." It was half true. Not a complete lie.

"What does your dad do?

"He's a doctor."

"That's cool." He said as we walked my new school.

"Here we are." I said

"Yeah I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine.: Logan said as some people started walking up to us.

"Hi I'm Tinka. You must be Rocky, the girl Logan told us about." Tinka said to me. This is Deuce, Cece's boyfriend. Don't buy anything from him. Cece's running late as usual and my brother is somewhere around here."

"Nice to meet you guys. I don't know where my brother is either." I said. "I will catch you guys later I should go get my schedule."

I walked to the front office and got my schedule and locker coronation. I found my locker and put my thing in it. I don;t really have much to put in since it's my first day but whatever. After I was done I looked at the time and the bell was going to ring in about two minutes so i tried to find my class not knowing where I was going. I looked down at my schedule then walked into someone making all my stuff fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." I say picking up my things then looked up to see who I ran into. It was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's okay it must be your first day here."

"Yeah and again I'm really sorry."

"Don't sweat it."

"Do you know where Mrs. Cooper's English is?"

"Yeah I have it too. We can walk their together." Then the bell rung.

"Thanks I'm not really this stupid."

"It's okay seriously."

"Okay sorry. I'm Rocky by the way aka new girl."

"I'm Gunther and you're the girl Logan has been talking about."

"What's with that." I asked taking a seat at the desk next to him.

"I don't know. I just think he likes you."

"But he just met me."

"Well what would I know."

"I know your Tinka's sister. She seems cool."

"Yeah well she gets that from me." Gunther says leaning back in his chair. I laughed but stopped when he fell back in his chair.

"Are you okay?" I asked him ignoring the people laughing at him.

"Yeah just nervous?"

"Just want to get this class over with already." He stated. Then the bell rung and the teacher came in the classroom. Did i make Gunther nervous?

* * *

It was lunch time and I wasn't really hungry so I just got a simple salad and went to fine a place to sit. I found a table that no one was sitting at and started eating by myself. After about a minute or two I got bored and took my book and started reading it. I was happy that I finally had some time to read and think to myself. It's been a long half of a first day.

"You can come sit with us." Gunther said. That was nice of him, even though I wasn't in the mode to be talked to. I got my things and followed him to his table and sta at the edge right next to him with Cece in front of me, Deuce next to her beside him was Tinka. Then Logan on the other side of Gunther.

"Hey Rocky. Sorry I wasn't here earlier I was running late." Cece says.

"No you just took an hour to get ready." Logan says.

"Can you guys please not argue. I would like to finish my lunch in peace." Tinka says. They gave each other glares and went back to eating.

"I heard you fell in English today." Deuce said looking at Gunther. Everyone laughed except Gunther and I. Tinka looked at me oddly.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Tinka asked.

"I was there and I don't find it funny." I sat before eating my salad.

"You were there and you didn't video tab it? What kind of friend are you?" Cece asked.

" What's funny about someone falling? I said " I wouldn't want anyone laughing at me if I fell." Everyone questioned my answer and went back to eating.

"Thank you." Gunther told me smiling.

"No problem." I say finding myself blushing. In the corner of my eye I could see Logan giving us a weird look. Then my brother walked up to our table.

"Hey little sis. Who are these people?" Ty asked.

"These are you friends Cece, Deuce, Tinka, Gunther, and you met Logan. This is my brother everyone." I say.

"Nice to meet all of you. specially Tinka." Ty says sitting next to her. Ew, I honestly don't want to sit here and watch my brother flirt with Tinka. Ty's a player and will break her heart and I don't want to see her get hurt. I ignored Tinka and Ty and turned to Gunther.

"Ignore them. My brother is a big flirt." I say to Gunther.

"So Rocky what do you like to do for fun after school?" Cece asked.

"I like to read bo-"

"Don't even finish that. You're coming with me after school. Meet me in the court yard after school out." Cece said. I didn't even have a chance to answer her because the bell rung and everyone left there separate ways.

* * *

After school I was sitting in the court-yard reading my book waiting for Cece but I then put my book in my bag and just sat there waiting. My new friends were cool. I also met a lot of other people at my new school. At my old school I was mostly a loner and kept to myself but here I can be myself and I'm not going to lie but the guys here were cute. I couldn't stop thinking about Logan and Gunther. I was brought back to reality when someone talked to me.

"What are you thinking about?" Chad asked. What was he doing here? He was the point we moved.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him standing up getting all my things.

"I asked you first." He said jokingly.

"This is no time for your jokes. How did you find me?"

"You honestly thought you can stay away from me? Rocky I love you." He said stepping closer.

"Stay back or I will call the cops. I don't love you and why can;t you just stay out of my life."

"You do love me and what he have is real. I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"You should have said that three months ago. You can't take back what you did." I say walking inside going to find my brother.

* * *

**Ariantor: Well that concludes our first chapter and thanks for reading. Also I'm not sure of the couples yet but I do know we will have Tynka at the end of the story but other than that we don't know the other couples so tell me what couples you want and we will decide them. Thanks for reading and tell us what you thought of the first chapter.**

**Rocky9870: Hey guys. Um I know I haven't update my other story's but I promise I will. I just been busy with school and haven't had the time but now I have found some time I will write as much as I can and hope to update my story the Brightest smiles hides the deepest secrets. Also please tell us what you thought of the first chapter. Here's a little of what the next chapters going to be about.**

**Next chapter: You will find out why Rocky moved and what Chad did to her. Also there will be Tynka,Runther, and Rogan. A little Dece.**

**What do you think Chad did to Rocky? Why did she move? Find out next time and we will see you guys next Monday!**


End file.
